The Queen
by Loveiswhatyouarelongingfor
Summary: Caroline Forbes. She reminded Niklaus of an old acquaintance of him. Blonde like Serena, with the same attitude of a self-claimed queen and a sweet looking brunette as best friend. And both hated him. But what if Caroline knows Serena as well? What happens if Serena and Blair decide to join the trouble in Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:__ So guys, this would be my first attempt at writing and publishing a story. English is not my first language (I hope you'll forgive me some grammar and spelling mistakes) which is why I would love to find a beta reader if this story is going to be continued. Please review and tell me what you think about it and if I should continue (I need some feedback since I am new to this whole writing think) Hope you like it! _

_DISCLAIMER: I sadly do NOT own gossip girl or TVD. I wish I did though. ;)_

PREVIEW

**NIKLAUS POV:**

There is a reason why Niklaus Mikaelson, the most powerful being on earth, held such an interest in Caroline Forbes. She reminded him of an old acquaintance of him. With Caroline strutting through the town as self- claimed queen of Mystic Falls, he just couldn't help himself but to remember another feisty blonde who first ruled over the streets of Rome but who had, last time he saw her, the windy city itself under her reign. Serena. Even the Doppelgänger as Caroline's sidekick didn't fail to resemble the brunette, Blair, Serena's best friend. But that's where the similarity ended. Blair and Serena were much more devious and wicked than a newborn vampire and a human will ever be. Both of them were nearly as old as the Originals themselves, beautiful, dangerous and royally pissed at him. Klaus suppressed a bitter grin, remembering the events of their last encounter. He didn't even understand himself how he always managed to make his own friends turn against him. Must have been some hidden talent. Or karma finally caughed up to him. He shook his head slightly in an attempt to think about more convenient things, wondering how he even came to think about the two vixens that would make his and his brothers life a living hell, if they ever got a chance to. He hadn't thought about them in a while and silently asked himself what they're up to these days and how they chose to spend eternity. He suddenly shrugged and returned his attention back to his painting…

**SERENAS POV:**

Serena enjoyed the music. Her body moved itself to the beat as if it was its second nature. Her long blonde hair fell in waves around her face as she grinned back to Blair. She knew that they were drawing the attention of the humans around them but she was used to it. All that mattered to her in this very moment was the music. The bass vibrated through her and she felt like she was flying as she gave herself up to it. There were few things in her existence that gave her such an incredible feeling of balance and devotion. Suddenly she was ripped from her trance when her cell phone went off. Turning to the exit, she shot Blair an apologetic glance and rushed out of the club. Once outside, she practically beamed looking at the caller ID and picked up, already knowing that her life just got a lot more interesting. "Hello Caroline! What can I do for you, sweetheart?"


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys, it's me! :) So I've been thinking about continuing this story and i most definitely will. I've found someone to help me with the timeline of events and I decided that the story will take place in season 3 (and the following seasons, depending on how long it will go on). I have no idea yet how similar it will be compared to the show (just in case someone was wondering: most of the story will take place in TVD) and I hope the characters aren't too OOC.

You are hereby officially invited to leave me some **feedback **and I would appreciate any comments on how you would like this story and future character pairings to play out (I don't promise anything though). I won't **update** on a regular basis because I don't have any writing schedule it really depends on my inspiration, updates will be a surprise I guess.

Oh and again: English is NOT my first language which is why I am looking for someone to look over my updates and correct them if needed. Please bear with my spelling and grammar mistakes until I found someone. If you are interested please PM me. You would gain a friend? :)

Have a great day

V.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: Guys I'm really sorry its such a short chapter. I had some problems with the timeline, seeing as I didn't really know when Tyler left. But its sorted now and I'll continue writing the story. Like always I'd love to get some reviews telling me how I'm doing or if I get something wrong. Feel free to ask questions and request pairings or events, I'll see what I can do to add them.

Have fun!

**Caroline POV**

Caroline shifted nervously in the brown leather seat, glancing around the faces of her friends who were currently occupying the Salvatore's living room, their usual spot for emergency meetings. She had just finished her explanation on how they all had to stay calm and be prepared for some major action in Mystic Falls because she called some serious trouble makers, namely her vampire aunt Serena and her best friend Blair, in desperate need for help with their Klaus problem. Well… more like _her_ Klaus problem, considering his annoying obsession with her, but who cares? And it's not like –

"Wait, what?!"

Surprisingly it wasn't Damon who stated his thoughts. It was Matt. Nice, calm tempered Matt, who looked like he would explode any moment judging by the color of his forehead.

"You mean to tell me that your cousin Serena, is really your great-great-great aunt many times over?! Guys, I'm telling you this is a really, _really_ bad idea! I only met her once and she managed to get piss drunk and set my football gear on fire! And don't get me started on Blair, the girl is a notorious b-"

He was brutally shoved aside as a flash of blond and brown blurred through the room right on top of Caroline.

The next thing she noticed was the unbearable high pitched squeal right by her ear and more than a few strands of golden hair in her mouth. Using a lot of vampire strength she managed to maneuver the overly excited girl far enough from her body so she could see into the grinning face of Serena Van Der Woodsen.


End file.
